Anduin Wrynn
|Titel = Prinz von Sturmwind König von Sturmwind |Art = |Volk = |Geschlecht = Männlich |Verwandschaft = Landen (Ur-Ur-Großvater) Barathen "Adamant" und Varia (Urgroßeltern) Llane Wrynn (Großvater) Taria Wrynn (Großmutter) Varian (Vater) Tiffin (Mutter) |Klasse = |Stufe = |Fraktion = Allianz |Zugehörigkeit = Königreich Sturmwind Haus der Wrynns |Gesinnung = |Herkunft = Sturmwind |Zone = |Gebiet = |Begleiter = |Mentor = Velen Varian Wrynn Jaina Prachtmeer Bolvar Fordragon Valeera Sanguinar |Status = lebend }} Prinz Anduin Llane Wrynn ist der Sohn von König Varian Wrynn und dessen verstorbener Frau Tiffin Wrynn. Sein Großvater ist König Llane Wrynn. Er ist der Thronerbe Sturmwinds und war während der Abwesenheit seines Vaters König. Benannt ist er nach dem Helden Anduin Lothar und seinem Großvater. Geschichte Anduin Wrynn wurde als erster und einziger Sohn von König Varian Wrynn und Königin Tiffin Wrynn in der Zeit zwischen dem zweiten und dritten Krieg geboren. Prinz Arthas besuchte die junge Familie vor seiner Weihe zum Paladin und musste zugeben, dass das Baby für sein Alter einen ziemlichen harten Griff hatte. Anduin musste früh lernen auf seine Mutter zu verzichten, er kann sich eigentlich kaum an sie erinnern. Durch Lady Katharana Prestors (hinter der sich die Schwarzdrachendame Onyxia verbarg) kam es zum Streit zwischen den Steinmetzen, die Sturmwind wieder aufgebaut hatten und dem Adelshaus von Sturmwind. Während die Arbeiter immer mehr Geld verlangten, sah der Adel ihre Arbeit als reinen Bürgerdienst an und wollten sie unbezahlt lassen. So kam es zum Aufstand. Das Königspaar wurde mit Steinen beworfen und Tiffin tödlich verletzt. König Varian konnte den Gram und die Trauer über den Tod seiner Frau nur dank seines Sohns überwinden. Er wollte für ihn sogar eine bessere Zukunft schaffen und willigte Jaina Prachtmeers Vorschlag zu einem Treffen mit Thrall in Theramore ein. Doch Varian Wrynn wurde von Defias verschleppt und an Onyxia ausgeliefert. Als König von Sturmwind Da eine längere Suche nach König Varian ergebnislos war und man weiteres Chaos in Sturmwind vermeiden wollte, krönte man Anduin zum König von Sturmwind. Für einen damals zehnjährigen Jungen stellte er sich erstaunlich gut an. Gefördert wurde er von Lord Bolvar Fordragon, der zu einem guten Freund wurde, doch Lady Prestor ignorierte manches Hilfegesuch der Bürger von Sturmwind, sie blockierte erfolgreich die Mobilmachung der Truppen von Sturmwind die in notleidenden Grafschaften helfen sollten. So wuchs der Zorn gegen den Kindkönig. Doch Helden der Allianz konnten manche Operationen gegen den König verhindern. Varians Rückkehr Jahre sollten vergehen, bis Varian Wrynn wieder nach Sturmwind zurückkehrt. Als es soweit war, merkte Anduin, dass etwas mit seinem Vater nicht stimmt. Zwar ist er so lieb und freundlich wie immer, doch fehlt es ihm an Entschlossenheit. Als Katarana Prestor endeckt, dass Anduin Vermutungen über seinen Vater anstellt, versucht sie ihn zu töten. Varian weiß dies zu verhindern. Der Grund für sein komisches Verhalten sollte sich offenbaren: Der von ihm mit Untersuchungen beauftragte Marshall Windsor bringt eine elustre Gruppe mit, darunter eine Kopie seines Vaters. Der Marshall hat endeckt, dass sich Katarana Prestor Onyxia verbirgt und hinter den zwei Varians steckt. Während des Kampfes gegen den Drachen bekämpfen die beiden Könige einander. Erst die Einmischung Anduins sorgt dafür, dass diese gegen den Drachen kämpfen. Onyxias Drachenbrut wird vernichtet, sie selbst muss fliehen, kidnappt aber noch Anduin. Kampf gegen Onyxia Onyxia will Anduin als Köder benutzen, um die Varians in die Falle locken. Sie hat über sein Schicksal entschieden: Er soll als Übungsziel für ihre Drachewelpen dienen, doch Anduin kann ausharren bis seine Väter ihm zur Hilfe eilen. Gemeinsam mit Broll Bärenpelz und Vaalera Sainguinar kämpft er gegen Drachenwelpen. Sein Vater wird wieder zu einer Person als sich der eine Varian vor den anderen wirft. Dieser Varian tötet Onyxia. Anduin ist froh, dass sein Vater wieder eine Person ist. Zeit in Sturmwind Jaina Prachtmeer bittet Varian Wrynn erneut zu einer Friedenskonferenz nach Theramore. Dort lernt Anduin den mächtgen Kriegshäupling Thrall, seinen störrischen Begleiter Garrosh und den Sklavenmeister seines Vaters, Rhegar Erdenwut kennen. Als Anduin Garroshs Kriegsgerrede mit wenigen Worten unterbinden kann, sind die beiden Schamanen sehr von dem jungen Monarchen beeindruckt. Doch das Treffen kommt zu einem bitteren Ende, als der Schattenhammer mit einem Manöver die beiden Fraktionen gegeneinander auspielt. Während des Kampfes stellt Vaalera fest, dass Anduin dringend im Umgang mit Waffen geschult werden muss, zwar kann der Junge ganz gut mit dem Bogen umgehen, doch der Nahkampf liegt ihm nicht. Mit dem Anblick Garona Halforcens kocht Varians wütende Seite, Lo'gosh über, er will das Mischblut für den Mord an seinem Vater richten und ebenfalls ihren Sohn Me'dan, der sich im in den Weg gestellt hat. Erst als Anduin sich entäuscht von ihm abwendet, kann Jaina die Halborcin in Gewahrsam nehmen. Me'dan wurde vom Schattenhammer verschleppt. Valeera beginnt ihr Trainig mit Anduin, von ihr lernt er den Einsatz von Wurfmessern, doch bald bricht sie zu einer Mission für Aegwynn auf. Schon vorher musste er sich von Broll Bärenpelz verabschieden, der zu einem Treffen der Druiden nach Darnassus geflogen ist. Wie seinen Vater beeindruckt auch ihn die Fähigkeiten der Druiden. Doch seinen Vater plagen bereits andere Sorgen: die Geißel hat Städte der Allianz angegriffen, um diesen Herr zu werden. Er beschloss, eine Invasionsarmee nach Nordend zu schicken, dort soll der Lichkönig endlich entmachtet werden. Anduin muss sich von seinem guten Freund Bolvar Fordragon verabschieden, denn der Paladin wird zum Oberbefehlshaber der Allianztruppen. Er ahnt nicht, dass dies ihr letzter Abschied ist, Anduin bittet ihn, vorsichtig zu sein, nichts ahnend verspricht Bolvar wieder heim zu kehren. Der Krieg gegen den Lichkönig sollte zu Ende gehen, die Geißel kann zurückgetrieben und der Lichkönig vernichtet werden, doch zu Anduins Leid bezahlt Bolvar das mit seinem Leben, so lassen es ihn Jaina und Varian glauben, doch in Wahrheit sitzt nun er als untoter Wächter auf dem Frostthron. Ereignisse in Eisenschmiede WIe die meisten Bürger betrauert auch Anduin Wrynn die 50.000 Leben die gegeben wurden um den Lichkönig zu besiegen. Bolvars Tod und Varians wütendes Verhalten machen Anduin schwer zu schaffen. Daher schlägt Jaina den beiden vor das Anduin für längere Zeit zu "Onkel" Magni Bronzabart in Eisenschimede gehen soll. Denn Varians wütende Reaktion auf einen Angriff von Orcs auf Nachtelfen bedroht die Vater/Sohn Beziehung noch mehr. Jaina Prachtmeer überlässt Anduin einen Ruhestein ,mit diesem kann er seine "Tante" Jaina in Theramore immer besuchen wenn er will. Ferner hofft Varian das etwas den Zwergen gelingt was er und andere in Sturmwind nicht schafften: Anduin zu einem formidablen Krieger zu formen. Daher stellt Magni Anduin nach einer sehr innigen Begrüßung die Kriegerin Aerin zur Seite. Doch die beiden Zwerge stellen recht schnell fest das Anduin es nicht zum Krieger taugt, er verbringt aber sehr viel Zeit beim Priester Rohan. Er hat seine wahre Berufung gefunden: ein Priester des heiligen Lichts zu werden. Aerin wird bei einem Erdbeben getötet als Sie Zivilisten aus einem einstürzenden Haus retten wollte .Anduin muss dann auch noch den Tod von Magni Bronzebart ertragen, dieser nutzte die Ulduar Steintafeln falsch und wurde in einen Kristall verwandelt. Als einziger Mensch nimmt er an der Trauerfeier teil und sieht erstmalig Tyrande Whsiperwind, Malfurion Sturmgrimm und Norbundo. Kaum ist wieder Ruhe in Eisenschmiede eingekehrt zieht es Moira Bronzebart und ihre Dunkeleisenzwerge nach Eisenschmiede. Sie fordert den Thron ihres Vaters für sich und ihren Sohn ein. Schnell etabliert Sie einen Überwachungsstaat in Eisenschmiede und verhindert sämtliche Ausreiseversuche.Anduin flieht für kurze Zeit nach Theramore und staunt nicht schlecht als er Baine Bluthuf antrifft.Die beiden diskutieren ihre eigenen und die Probleme die man als Sohn eines Anführers so hat und was es bedeutet ein Anführer zu werden.Anduin überlässt Baine den Furchtbrecher, da er glaubt das dieser nicht für ihn geschaffen ist. Anduin eilt nun nach Eisenschmiede zurück. Er hat erfahren das sein Vater ein Killerkommando des SI:7 nach Eisenschmiede führt um Moira zu töten. Er kann seinen Vater überzeugen Moira zu verschonen.Er erklärt ihm obwohl Moira eine Tyrannin sei stände ihr der Thron als Erbe zu und ihr Tod würde zu noch mehr Chaos führen.Allein herrschen dürfte Sie aber auch nicht. Im Sinne die drei zerstrittenen Clans der Zwerge zu vereinen wird der Rat der Drei Hämmer gegründet. Wolfsherz Anduin Wrynn folgt seinem Vater zur Konferenz nach Darnassus.Varian macht Genn Graumähne und Gilneas für den schrecklichen Verlauf des dritten Krieges verantwortlich und macht Sich über die Feiglinge aus Gilneas lustig.Während sein Vater die Worgen beleidigt fällt Malfurion auf das der Prophet Velen großes Interesse an dem Jungen zeigt.Als sich sein Vater in sein Quariter zurückzieht lässt Anduin sich zurückfallen und unterhält sich mit Velen über das Licht.Dann sammeln die Leibwächter seines Vaters ihn wieder ein.Später in der Nacht sucht Anduin Velen in den Tempelgärten auf,er möchte seine Unterhaltung mit dem Propheten fortsetzen. Nach seinem Gespräch mit Velen denkt Anduin nun das das heilige Licht ein Schicksal für ihn geplant hat,doch die vorsichtige und überängstliche Natur seines Vaters hält ihn zurück. Die Rückkehr der Brennenden Legion Nachdem die Brennende Legion mit Hilfe von Gul'dan in Azeroth wieder eingefallen ist, stellt sich eine Armee aus Horde und Allianz den Dämonen entgegen. Bei der Schlacht auf den verheerten Inseln wird König Varian Wrynn von Gul'dan getötet. Anduin übernimmt die Regierungsgeschäfte und wird zum König von Sturmwind. Galerie File:Anduinwrynnlegion.jpg File:Anduin Wrynn.jpg|Prinz Anduin im Spiel File:Anduin2.jpg|Prinz Anduin in einer frühen Version von WotLK. File:Anduinwrynn.jpg|Prinz Anduin Wrynn (RPG) File:Anduin Wrynn TCG.jpg|Anduin in TCG AnduinFullHearthstone.png|Anduin in Hearthstone File:Anduinbaby.jpg|Anduin als Baby im Arm seiner Mutter Anduincomic.jpg|Anduin in den Comics File:VarianTiffinAnduin.JPG|Anduin mit seinen Eltern File:Anduinbow.jpg|Anduin mit seinem Bogen File:Wow-cvr-15.jpg File:Anduin.jpg|Prinz Anduin in Sturmwind bei seinem Vater in Cataclysm WoWScrnShot_071715_183701.jpg|Anduinn Wrynn auf einem Greif anduin future.PNG|Anduin in der Zukunft Battle for Azeroth - Cinematic - Anduin.png|Anduin im Battle for Azeroth Trailer Battle for Azeroth - Cinematic - Anduin 2.png Battle for Azeroth - Cinematic - Anduin 4.png WoW Battle for Azeroth Greymane and Anduin.jpg|Anduin and Genn Graumähne Battle for Azeroth - Anduin.jpg|Modell von Anduin in Battle for Azeroth en:Anduin Wrynn es:Anduin Wrynn fi:Anduin Wrynn fr:Anduin Wrynn it:Anduin Wrynn nl:Anduin Wrynn pl:Anduin Wrynn Kategorie:Allianz-NPC Kategorie:Allianz Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Sturmwind Kategorie:Sturmwind NPC